


Hot and Bothered

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	Hot and Bothered

The moment had started so suddenly, from something so little. Jack had leaned down to give Yusei, seated on the couch, a kiss, and it was small, brief. But something must’ve been already growing in Yusei, because that little kiss led to him tugging Jack down and shoving him to the couch on his back, positioning himself above him, and kissing him deeply, passionately. His lips crashed with Jack’s and he kissed, kissed, kissed, each one hungrier than the last.

“Mm, this is, a surprise.” Jack said between kisses. “To what do I owe this honor?”

Yusei pulled back to sit on Jack’s hips, wiping his mouth of the saliva connecting them.

“I’m really, really horny.” he answered. His face was flushed. Jack could see his erection through his jeans. “I was about to go ask Crow to help with it. But you came to me, and honestly? I think I want you more right now.”

Jack swallowed hard. Yusei was very hot when he got to being really turned on and eager, and very hot when he was dominant, and right now he was being both. Jack knew what Yusei tended to like when he was like this and “wanted him more” and he knew it would be taxing, but truthfully, Jack was excited, and he knew Yusei could tell.

“I’m in.” he breathed. Yusei grinned and set to work unbuttoning his shirt.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
